Tommy's Time Travel Adventure
by storyteller362
Summary: When Tommy fixes Hoagies machine, he didn't think that he would be thrown head first into the future. What happens when he meets future children and uncovers a mystery? Drop a review if you want to see more!
1. Chapter 1

**So my last attempt at writing a future fic. Hopefully that this is a good attempt and will finish what I have since this has been on my computer for awhile. Happy reading!**

 ** _The Future_**

The walls of the Arctic base near the cadet training held the pictures of new graduates from the past 20 years. Kids of all shapes and sizes were officially inducted into the Kids Next Door. Including those of the new sectors that were officially created. This meeting that was called was the Cadets Next Door graduation.

"A-TENION!" yelled the girl, numbuh 90, to all of the kids. All of them stood attention standing very straight. A boy in a blue hoodie with a white strip on his sleeves, black jeans, and neutral shoes stood in front of them. He looked at all of them with a stern look before starting out his speech.

"Alright, as supreme leader, I numbuh 007, congratulate all of those that went through the rigorous training to get this far," he said smiling.

The cadets all stood in a row and they all started to whisper to each other. A couple of them paid very serious attention to their supreme leader talking. Others not so much as they whispered, played with their hands, or looked around the room daydreaming. "Blah, blah, blah, buh blah," whispered a blond to her friend with red hair. The said girl giggled covering her mouth.

Around them a set of twins were silently talking about picking the same numbuhs. Chinese operatives were speaking in their native language to each other. At the end of the row an operative started to get deep enough in a day dream to wander around just off stage. The stage wasn't very large but not everyone could see what was going on.

Boom! All of them stared and looked as said boy, Ollie Vaughn, who tripped on the curtain. Several kids ran to help him up as the curtain started to rip from the ceiling. It was like the beginning of the Lizzie McGuire movie all over again. Operatives behind the curtains gasped as the cadets were revealed. Operatives started to wiggle around as they watched it fall and land on top of numbuh 007 in the middle of his beginning speech. 007 stood up with the red curtain making him look like a very sick ghost.

"Ollie," shouted the blond and the redhead in unison helping numbuh 007 with the curtain.

"The boy's an idiot," said the redhead before both her and numbuh 007 fell off the stage. Both of them landed in a heap on the ground without a fail. Numbuh 90 rushed to their aid trying to find the end of the red cloth.

"Bridget!" cried out the blond before hopping back. More cadets were just sitting around and laughing. That is until some kids saw the deserts on the table in the back of the room. Namely, the boys and a few girls with a sweets desire. Without thinking a couple of the boys stood up on their chairs and pointed. The older kids only watched on fascinated about what is going on the stage. None of them interested in stopping them.

"CAKE!"

Throwing out all rules of decorum without putting their booger in the system, several kids ran to the back of the room. Leading the way, two biracial boys were handing out pieces as they came. The operatives that were watching on stood stunned.

"I should have had a smaller speech," moaned out numbuh 007 from underneath the red fabric. The redhead that landed next to him only nodded with a sigh. Struggling to stand up he finally kicked the curtain off of him to stand next to the code module.

"Hey, will Angie A come up and pick a numbuh, thanks!" he shouted. A couple kids started to applaud as a girl in pigtail braids and glasses came up to the stage. She had chosen the numbuh 185 and selected to sector N.

"Ollie V." The boy stood up from his spot and holding water bottle from the cooler at the end of the table. He started walking to the code module. However, not before tripping over his two left feet, and throwing the water on numbuh 007. He smiled before putting his booger into the system. Numbuh 007 spitting out water onto the floor.

"Natalie C."

"Brianna D."

"Nathan E."

"Gary M."

"Yasmine V."

"Jonas G," he said as the boy walked from the back of the room. Cake and icing on his face, as he walked up proudly. His finger already in the system. "Numbuh 29."

"Sector W," said the machine. Numbuh 29 smiled with an awkward grin to numbuh 9x12 as he snapped a photo. Numbuh 29 waved guilty at his siblings in the audience before taking his seat again. Then his friend that helped lead the great cake heist came next.

"Edwin B." Then he came from the back of the room. Apparently he had landed face first into one of the cakes provided. So vanilla icing on his face and clothes walked up to the podium. The worst of it came when he decided to hug numbuh 007 with the icing all over him.

After all the names were called the pictures of each operative mounted in place. A good number of them covered in icing and cake. Then they started to leave with their sectors waiting for their first mission to come the very next day.

Four kids that made up sector W stood in front of the pictures with a look of pride on their faces.

"I can't believe both you lead the great cake heist. Before we even got inducted," said the blond. "And Bridget got stuck in the curtain with numbuh 007."

"You're lucky that I'm nice," joked Bridget before smacking both of them on their shoulders. For being nice that kind of hurt, but both boys just smiled at her. "And Leah, never bring this up again."

"I have a feeling that we are going to do great things," interrupted Jonas before Bridget could insult Edwin. "I have that feeling that if our parents knew about this, they would be proud."

"You think we'll end up like them one day?" asked Bridget absentmindedly gesturing to the door.

The hall next to them was the hall of greatness. The walls stood decorated with pictures of great operatives. They were known for doing great things in the Kids Next Door. The accomplishments ranged from as many missions completed in a row to being rather legendary. The start of it all, a picture of numbuh 0 or Montgomery Uno, standing proudly in his frame. A picture that was generously donated from numbuh 1 himself.

"Maybe one day," said Edwin wistfully.

* * *

 ** _The Past_**

"Thomas Waldo Gilligan unlock this door and get out and play," yelled his mother. Betty Gilligan only muttered under her breath about kids these days. Frustrated, he only rolled his eyes at the locked and barred door. In front of said door sat his desk and night stand. He would have his dresser there too but it was too heavy to move. His mother had finally give up, probably throwing her hands in the air. In his room Tommy Gilligan wanted nothing more to stay at home. Today was important to him to stay inside. He had promised his brother, Hoagie, that he could fix this machine. He had promised Hoagie that it would be fixed by the time he got home today. Normally, this wouldn't matter to Tommy but he was eager to tinker with it as much as he could.

He only looked it over confused about what could be going on with it. He had to make this thing work. Otherwise, Hoagie wouldn't give him any more machines to work on. Then he'd have to make all his own by scratch and while it's not difficult to make something like that, it is just easier to build off of. He had many different machines and devices surrounding him in his room made both ways. Tommy could always fix what he could, but his machines didn't always really work. There was nothing he could do to easily fix it.

He muttered under his breath looking closely at the machine. It was a mix between a clock and an old fashioned video camera. Tommy ran his hand through his auburn hair. Cross is the worst way to describe his emotion right now, but it was how he was feeling. He turned and looked out his window to see his brother riding his bike down the street. Around him four others followed in suit. Hoagie wasn't even going to stick around the neighborhood to check on him later.

Tommy looked down at his machine and tried to use more duct tape. He was hoping that Hoagie would come and check in with him. He was going to prove to his brother that he could fix any machine. Right now, he couldn't help but think that he had an unfixable device, although it looked a lot better than it did when he first got it. He didn't know what it would do but at least it would work now. He bet that even Hoagie didn't even know what it did. Glumly, Tommy just added the string to the clock part. Now, he wished that he had found his friends this morning. He kept pulling the string little by little.

Sonia lives 5 streets away.

He pulled the string again.

Lee lives near the elementary school.

He pulled the string again.

Paddy was older then him, but he would probably love to play. He had a brother, Shaunie, who would be eager to play as well. Tommy didn't really know their family but they seemed nice from what Sonia and Lee said. Tommy originally meet Shaunie and Paddy through them.

He pulled the string again.

Through Sonia and Lee, he meet Harvey McKenzie. Kids like Harvey makes Tommy glad that he quit the Kids Next Door. He was bossy and got his way because his sister is numbuh 362. And numbuh 362 is awesome in her own right. However, operatives like Harvey made him want to interfere in KND missions and show him up. Tommy rather liked working alone.

He pulled the string again.

Hoagie would love to play with him…. sometimes. He was busy today playing with his friends today though. Maybe just fixing a machine wasn't on the agenda today. Tommy just wanted to play with his brother.

He pulled the string again and let it go. The clock on the camera kept spinning clock wise past all the numbers. Tommy liked the way it could spin. Just how fast it could go reminded him of a spinning top. He must have pulled the string about 25 times already. It had past the twelve at least twice.

That was when the room started to spin. Everything started to change around him. The room started to change. His room went from a mess to clean. The walls changed from white to green to blue. Machines changed to food, robots, and weights. Finally, the final form turned into books and more advanced gadgetry. However, all that changed when a bright light surrounded him. He could hear voices surround him whispering. Then somewhere behind all of the voices he heard the screaming. In the light he could see figures talking and moving about.

 _"_ _The list was stolen."_

 _"_ _You know who took it."_

 _"_ _The delightfullization chamber WORKS?"_

 _"_ _Who is he?"_

 _"_ _How'd he get in?"_

* * *

 _ **Now**_

He could feel his back pressed against hardwood floor. The back of his neck hurt from the weird crook of his body from his fall. From where he was laying he could make out the sound of birds chirping. A car passing by down the street. The sound of kids yelling and running seemed like music to his ear. For the past couple of minutes –or was it seconds? - he heard nothing but whispers and shadows around him. So the everyday noises were pleasant to his ears.

Above him looked like branches from a nearby window. It sounded like he was in a treehouse; judging by how close the chirps were and the branches. This wasn't really his street because there wasn't anyone that had a treehouse on his street. Nigel's house was two away from his own.

Tommy looked around and saw a blue couch in the middle of it, just two feet shy where he landed. He sat himself up and found no one. The clock read 8:07 a.m. in a bright purple florescent light. The KND news was on the TV indicating that someone was indeed awake. To his left was a hallway leading to what he guessed was bedrooms. Slowly, he crept out of the main room and started to follow the hall that seemed to come to a dead end. This was for sure not his brother's treehouse.

Peeking in the first room had nothing but rows upon rows of rainbow monkeys. Some of them in neon colors and others that reminded him of rainbow sherbet ice cream. There was even a rainbow monkey backpack sitting at the door. Even the furniture looked like rainbow monkeys, judging by the shape of the bed. Someone was clearly obsessed with the product. Since the door was already opened he just walked by and looked in the other.

The next room looked like it belonged to one of the delightful children. Everything was clean and tidy. The bed looked like it hadn't been slept on without a wrinkle on it. Books filled the shelves with titles like _The Hobbit_ , _Madeline_ , and _Harry Potter_. Nothing was out of place and what caught his eye was the school picture still in the envelope. A girl smiled up at him with a wide happy smile. Her dark red hair pulled halfway up and halfway down. The girl looked like someone he knew. Tommy noticed a school notebook labeled English Notebook across it. On the first page stamped across the front was Bridget, Grade 2, homeroom Mrs. Jackson.

Confused and a little desperate to find out more, he slide on over into the next room. This was looked more up to his speed with a poster of the Doctor on his door. The room had a model of some science experiments set up. In the corner near the window stood a model of the solar system. The bed was messy and toys littered across the floor. The window was open and steam coming from the nearby bathroom showed that someone was there.

Quickly he exited and didn't bother going into the last bedroom. For all he knew someone was still sleeping in that room. Tommy made his way back to the main room. As soon as he got there he saw a girl with long blond hair and their eyes locked with each other. Before he could run far away, he turned and hit his head on a low beam that was not there before. The last thing he remembered was the girl running toward him.

Leah only looked surprised when she saw the new person in her treehouse. She had just been selected sector leader and nothing was supposed to surprise her. Well, kind of. She loved surprise parties and she always got surprised even if they weren't for her. Or if she knew about them then she would get surprised too. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. What should she do? First off he seemed to have knocked himself unconscious on the beam that they were supposed to fix. The next thing she thought of what he could be doing here. Almost every sector got an ally or he had to some kind of spy. And if he is a spy, he's a pretty bad one since he had no weapon on him. Then he got caught, so that would be a pretty horrible spy. Hmm, this was kind of interesting to say the least.

Ever so gently, or as gentle as she can be, she put her head on his chest listening for a heartbeat. Then her small fingers found his pulse on his neck. Both were pumping so Leah knew he wasn't dead. Now the only thing she didn't know was why he was here. Or how he got in… Well, he could have opened the door and got in that way. Why would he be here though? Gah, she had to start working on this kind of stuff as sector leader.

Compared to the other sectors they were amateurs and have yet to go on an actually real mission. Just graduated the other day actually and introduced to a position she wasn't sure that she entirely wanted. Just the thought of that made her overcome with joy at the idea. Not only that, but she didn't really go through the medic unit to help the boy that was in their tree house. That's Bridget's job and she had to somewhere in this huge treehouse. Or did she go home last night? So instead of thinking about it, Leah did the next best thing.

"Oi, Bridget! Bridget! Where are you!?" she called as the boy started to stir some. Leah had turned to notice him wake up. That was when her rainbow monkey backpack, filled to the brim with heavy textbooks, hit him square in the face. She should not have turned so fast because now he passed out again. Forgetting about the bag on her back, she only shrugged before muttering, "Whoopsies."

Well, they sure weren't going to school today to turn in last minute textbooks. Quickly, she started to run around the treehouse yelling her teammate's name. What to do? What to do?

"Bridget! Bridget! Where are you?!"

Appearing in the door way to the rest of the treehouse, the yelling attracted her friend, Jonas, as he got out of his shower. He Jonas only scowled a bit at Leah's ranting. She was supposed to be a professional. Not only that but he had to get out of the shower, he hated to admit it but he liked being clean. Just the thought of getting down and dirty in moon dust just grossed him out. Or least made him want to wipe his hands off first. Jonas turned and saw why Leah might be yelling about. Just there, not even five feet from him, lay a boy that looked familiar to him. A little too familiar to him. Slowly, he creeped closer to the boy. Could it be? No, no, it couldn't actually be him. Before he could get any closer, Leah had gone in a complete circle around the treehouse, and back to his side. She was still yelling loudly for their other friend.

"Jonas where's Bridget?" she shouted in his ear, her hands forming a fist at her sides. Jonas knew Leah all his life and it all of a sudden occur to him that she was annoying? Wait, he knew that, because she was the one that cried when the canceled Rainbow Monkey Teens. That show was annoying to everyone who watched it, excluding Leah of course.

"Leah, Bridget isn't here, she went home last night for some kind of spaghetti dinner," he said trying to calm the girl down. Leah had stopped short, smiling because she remembered that Bridget was gone for the day. She took a breath and Jonas looked at the boy curiously. It looked exactly like… No, that's not possible.

"What do we do about him?" asked Leah before quickly adding, "I mean if you were sector leader." She bit her lip not daring to admit that she might need some help with her position of leadership. All the new sector leaders felt that way, right? They were still new to this entire kid's next door business that they might as well be allies. Jonas looked curiously at the boy before turning back to Leah.

"I would try to wake him up and see why he's here. Maybe we get an ally!" he said getting excited by the idea, pushing the thought of who it could be away. Allies were cool and it would awesome if they got one. Allies were usually assigned to sectors that generally had more experience, though. Sectors that were targeted more often than the new ones. Still, the thought excited Jonas. Leah didn't want to tell Jonas that she was suspecting him of being a spy.

Both of them looked up when they heard the door of the treehouse open. In the middle of the doorway stood a seven-year-old girl. This is the girl that Leah was yelling for not even five minutes ago. Before the girl could drop off her overnight bag, Leah was all over her.

"Situation-we-got-a-knocked-out kid-in-the-middle-of-our-floor," she said quickly. The girl only looked like this happened every day before going to get a medic kit from somewhere in the treehouse. To be honest no one but her seemed to know where it was. Leah and Jonas were going to have to learn sooner or later. Most likely the later. This happened to be the exact reason Leah and Jonas couldn't really help the boy. Scoffing, she turned to Tommy and started by putting a brown wrap around his head. Leah and Jonas got in close to watch her do her job.

Bridget got a glass of water for the pain killers he would be taking. As soon as the ice hit his head the boy shot up really fast and everyone stepped away a bit.

Tommy studied the three children that stood around him. He remembered waking up and then promptly get a face full of something in his face. He spit a little and out came some colored thread. He focused his eyes and looked around. To his right a girl with pin straight blond hair and brown eyes looked down at him. She was kinda pretty standing there in a yellow skirt that stopped just above her knee, navy and white shoes, and a navy striped with white shirt. He just looked at her the longest before sliding his eyes over. Just next to her stood a boy with slightly tanned skin.

Finally, stood another girl stood a redhead in two long ponytails. She looked really familiar. This girl wore a teal long sleeve sweater dress with a brown belt on her hips. She looked friendly enough with a concerned look on her face for him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked trying hard not to sound scared. No, Tommy Gilligan was going to be as cool as he could be. Then the back of his head started to hurt really badly. "What happened to me?" They didn't seem like threats in fact they looked to be his age. The three seven or eight-year-olds shared a look with each other than back down at him.

"I thought you knew what happened to you," said the redhead with a smirk on her face.

All of them looked a little familiar to him in little ways. The girl with red hair handed him a painkiller and water, which he took and gulped down quickly. Then she started to bandage a cut he had on his hand from the first fall. Tommy didn't even notice that he had it. Instead, he found himself just trying to understand what was going on. He had fixed the machine that Hoagie had given him. He started to play with the hands of the clock. He just kept turning it until he decided to get up for a drink. Then he found himself falling and falling and falling until landing in front of a kitchen door.

His head hurt but he didn't feel that he hit it that hard. Tommy could feel the thickness of the brown bandage across his forehead. The girl had already fixed his head when he banged it and judging from touching it, a good job. From the corner of his eye Tommy could make out another figure still dressed in his sleeping clothes. He even had on one of those old fashioned night caps on his head. The boy only walked over, scratching his head and watching them. Then turning back to his room only to return fully dressed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked the blond girl, as he turned back to her.

"Three," he said.

"What is 2 plus 2?" she asked again.

"Four."

"What's today's date?"

"November 20, 2007."

All of the four children shared a look with each other. Curious, Tommy only looked around trying to understand why they were so lost. The calendar on the wall behind them read July 17, 2040. The digital clock that read the date, also said 07/17/40. The KND news running on the TV said the date was July 17. Outside the sun was already beating down on the black pavement.

"What's the capital of Mississippi?" continued the girl.

"Er, Tallahassee?" he guessed. He didn't know what the capital of Mississippi. The girl looked satisfied with his answer. So he decided to go back to his questioning. "Who are you?"

The redhead looked at her friends before confirming what they would tell him. It looked like they had talked about this already – How long had he been out of it?

"I think you have a mild concussion. I mean you knew how many fingers I was holding up and basic math. But you didn't know today's date and the capital of Mississippi. By the way I'm Numbuh 26 if that answers your question," said the redhead.

"I'm numbuh 27!" cried out the blond girl happily.

"Numbuh 29," said the African American boy. He had the same (somewhat) dark skin like Abby. Then a bit of a chubby body like his neighbor. On his head sat a dark blue hat, on his hand fingerless gloves, and around his neck a red bandana; finally, he wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans all ending in white sneakers.

"Numbuh 28," said the new boy with spikey black hair. He looked a bit like numbuh 25 but he could tell they weren't really siblings. The boy had on what looked like black combat boots, green cargo pants, and a maroon sweater. On his head sat a maroon beret that matched his sweater. Then on his back a camo backpack. Well he had answered their question but that still didn't explain why he thought he knew them.

Finally, he wanted to say something before they thought he lost his voice. So he turned to the redhead and out came the stupidest remark. Tommy could finally place where he knew the girl. "You look like numbuh 86."

The girl only rolled her blue eyes. "Everyone says that I look like my mom. You're not the first to tell me that."

My mom? Wait a second July 2040. July 2040. July. 2040. He, Thomas Waldo Gilligan, had fixed a time machine. Tommy had fixed a time machine… A time machine that actually worked. He honestly didn't know what he was fixing but this is amazing. A shiver ran up his spine in joy. This could probably be a joke but everything seemed to work. The date on the TV had to be correct, those don't change that easy. The funnies from the adult Sunday paper he saw on the counter had to be right. The KND news network didn't exactly lie. He was in the future. He was looking at future operatives and one of them had to be numbuh 86s child. The proof was in the face.

He closed his eyes and pinched himself hard to make sure this wasn't some kind of dream. He opened them and saw that all four kids were still surrounding him. This was awesome! He was in the future and he could see everything that happened to him in the future. Tommy wanted to see everything that the future holds. He'd do anything if it meant getting his tongue stuck to a pole ala _A Christmas Story_. Even if it meant taking away his memory afterward. At least he got a taste of what he wanted to see. What if he was stuck here though? Before he could ponder on that thought the other kids started to speak.

"If it helps me real name is Leah," said the blond. He looked at her and saw how he knew her. She looked like a cross between Lee and Sonia. Her blond hair and long bangs must have come from Lee. Her dark playful brown eyes reminded him tons of Sonia. Oh gosh, Tommy thought she was pretty and he shouldn't be saying that about his friend's kids.

"I'm Bridget," said the redhead.

"Edwin," said the boy in maroon.

"Jonas," said the other boy.

Tommy was about to say something else but the TV in the kitchen went off. Somehow, they had made their way into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Only Bridget wasn't eating food. On the screen stood a girl in front of a plain dark green background. Before he could properly react to her, Leah had pushed him onto the ground hiding him before he could be noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So my last attempt at writing a future fic. Hopefully that this is a good attempt and will finish what I have since this has been on my computer for awhile. Happy reading!**

Tommy looked up at the tv unsure what to make of what was going on. Leah, Jonas, Bridget, and Edwin stood attention to the girl. The girl on the screen looked intimidating and was ready to give out demands. She looked familiar to Tommy as well. The girl had wavy black hair that landed on her small shoulders. He couldn't see her from the waist down but she had a fleece zip up hoodie over a white undershirt and dog tag pendants around her neck. Her blue eyes stern despite looking stunning. He wasn't afraid to admit it but the girl was rather pretty.

"Sector W?" she asked her voice smooth. Tommy looked around at the team that assembled around him. Bridget stepped in front of him so the girl couldn't see him at all. All of them looked a little relieved at who was on the screen. "Numbuh 27 is the sector leader. Numbuh 29 is the 2 by 4 tech. Numbuh 26 is the team medic. Numbuh 28 is the hand to hand combat. Am I correct with all of these positions?"

Everyone shared a look with each other a little unsure but nodded. Tommy only watched what the new person was doing. This was so weird and to have to hide.

"Well, I know I'm not the person that gives you missions but since this is your first time going on a mission, I volunteered. After all, this is the last time I can give my sister a mission," she said smiling at Bridget. That's where Tommy knew this girl from. She must be numbuh 86s other daughter. She looked a bit like numbuh 86 with the same hair type but the girl had black hair. "So other than reporting to us before each mission, we give you one. About two blocks from your location teenagers are attacking a playground. It is your mission to stop them and then come up to moon base asap. I'd love to hear the mission over lunch Bridge."

"Sounds good," said Leah. "And thanks for the ally, I didn't think we'd get one-" Bridget only shot the blond a look and Leah quickly stopped talking.

"Ally? Numbuh 27 we don't send allies to new sectors. You have to earn that right," said the girl. "I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Bye Sam," said Bridget quickly before they would get in trouble, suspected Tommy. Whatever an ally was, his cover that he was going to use, is now blown. He heard Bridget's sister correct her to use numbuh 90 any other time, except at home. So numbuh 86 had two daughters Sam and Bridget, numbuhs 90 and 26. After Sam-numbuh 90- hung up all of them turned to look at him. They knew that his cover was blown.

Thing was none of them really looked angry. Leah looked concerned the others just stared at him with a blank look on their faces instead of anger.

"I think you are a spy but we don't have proof. Since we're rather new we're not going to jump to conclusions and get ourselves in trouble by turning in some kind of undercover operative. So be completely honest, are you a spy or a bad guy in any shape or form?" asked Leah and he could feel her eyes looking straight into his.

He didn't really know what the kid's next door was like in the future, but he did not expect this from them. They were asking him to be sincere and honest with them. Tommy thought for a moment and thought, what would happen if he was honest. He tugged nervously at his hat before deciding how to answer. His confident façade fading a little. Then snapped into his The Tommy self.

"We don't have time for this," he snapped with Tommy looked at all of them. At least Tommy didn't have to answer to anyone right away. Each operative was getting impatient and her speech didn't seem to affect them. "We need to fight those teens before we get too distracted. Right guys?"

"I don't think that we should leave him here alone," argued Leah. Tommy felt as if he had no say of what to do. They had to decide what to do next as team. Those teenagers are going to win if sector W doesn't get there.

"Let's just go," said Tommy leading the others with Jonas hot at his heels to the ship. He wasn't going to say anything and blow his cover before he could prove himself. Maybe help them fight the teens to prove it. Before Leah and Edwin could complain they had to follow the rest of their team. Tommy couldn't help but wonder how exactly they got along. Then again according to numbuh 90 this is their first mission. They probably didn't get how they were going to play off of each other. All of a sudden he felt bad for landing in at such a bad time.

All four of them were silent as those drove to the nearby playground. Teens were already there and kids were fleeing from the playground. Sector W got ready to fight but all of them seemed unsure. Normally, Tommy supposed, they would talk about what they would do. Now all of them stood around trying to figure out what they were going to do.

The teens were in giant machines pretending to crush the kids underneath the legs of said machines. Teens were protected in some kind of giant plastic bubble at the top. All of them were talking to each other through microphones and taunting the children. Kids were screaming and the teens saying thing like kids are stupid.

"What do we do?" yelled Bridget to the others. Everyone only looked confused of what to do next. Edwin only looked dumbfound at the machines. He probably thought they were doing hand to hand combat. He didn't suspect them to have giant machines on them.

Tommy surveyed the area and pretended that he was on his own mission. The first thing he noticed what that the one teen on his far right was walking strangely. He was having a hard time with the controls in his bubble. So that was an idea but he had no idea how he would bring the machine down.

"Why don't we use the jump ropes?" asked Edwin snapping him out of his daze. "I saw it in a cartoon once, he used rope and wound it around the legs, and then he made it fall."

"We can do that but then what?" asked Jonas. All of them were sitting ducks except for Bridget who was yelling at them to stop. Leah had to jump and get Bridget out of the way of a leg that was now trying to crush her. Tommy thought fast as he pulled the remaining boys behind some trashcans.

"Teens are usually sensitive to sound right?" asked Bridget as she landed right next to them. "I can make my voice go really high, I learned how to at Broadway Camp."

"Perfect and I know which robot to attack," said Tommy pointing to the giant one that had the incompetent teen. Nodding at them, the girls had run into the open fire to get the jump ropes as the boys distracted them. Jonas and Edwin were throwing themselves at the machines to distract them. Edwin was wielding some weapon that Tommy did not recognize. Jonas had yet another one as well.

The trashcans they were hiding behind were now crushed. The weapon that Edwin was using seemed to back off at least one teen. Jonas was getting his butt kicked though. He spent more time running rather than actually fighting. Behind him, Tommy could see Bridget and Leah tying as quickly as they possibly could. Then Bridget promptly threw one end at Tommy who caught it and ran to squeeze.

Soon enough Bridget and Tommy were running with the rope and Leah joining in on the distraction. She was whispering something into Jonas ear who was eagerly nodding to what she was saying. Then the three were leading the teens all to the middle of ball field. Not too far from where the fumbling teenager was. Right were Tommy and Bridget were going with the rope. As soon as the teen took a step it tripped on the extra-long jump rope.

Since the other robots were close enough, the one that fell landed on top of them. Bridget jumped into her part and raced for the microphone in one of the machines. She took a deep breath and let out a loud high pitched scream that made the hairs on Tommy's neck strand straight up. Everyone in the area covered their ears but the teens who were still struggling to get up. Edwin was making a phone call to what he assumes was arctic base. Bridget stopped after a second. All of the teens were being rounded up by the others. Tommy leading each teen to be tied up.

Soon enough there were buses filling the sky. Other operatives came as quickly as they went pulling the teenagers to be taken away. One teen was complaining about her ears bleeding. Bridget was only smiling innocently at what just happened. The look on her face reminded Tommy about the time he, Sonia, and Lee took out Father.

"That was awesome! You guys did a great job," said Leah high fiving her friends. "And it only took an hour so we have to put together some kind of mission report."

"Not exactly," said Jonas pointing to Tommy. Everyone seemed to have promptly forgot that Tommy was some kind of alien. Leah only made everyone get in the bus and it was a quiet ride back. All of them were thinking of some way to include Tommy in the report without giving anything huge or important away.

Tommy was thinking of what his cover would be. Whatever an ally was, it clearly wasn't going to be an option. He also realized that he didn't know if his machine would take him back to the past. Since he got here, Tommy didn't have much time to think about how he would get back. Clocks, after all, only go forward.

They finally landed and everyone dragged themselves out of the bus and into the main room. As true to her position, Leah got right down to business.

"So who exactly are you? We'll tell you about us if you tell us about you," said Leah. "Trust me there is nothing that won't surprise us." She sat down on the middle of the couch while the others sat around her. Bridget perched at the top of the couch sitting on the ledge using her foot to keep herself from falling. Edwin sat on a bean bag chair looking up at him. Jonas sat next to Leah on the side opposite of Bridget, but his legs were crossed Indian style. He even had a magazine in his hands in case this went south quickly.

"Oh yea I'm a time traveler," he said absentmindedly, like it was nothing worth mentioning. He thought that would invoke some kind of reaction but nothing came. Instead, they seemed to be disappointed at admitting that. Bridget and Edwin rolled their eyes. Jonas picked up his magazine and even started to read an article. Only Leah seemed interested in what he had to say.

"I heard about the time machines moonbase keeps. What's it like in the future? Can we go to the future and meet our kids? Are you one of our kids?" she asked excitedly. Her friends looked at her with that same blank expression. "Oh you know how I love the movie _Meet the Robinsons_."

Tommy only looked confused at what she just said. Apparently, time machines were common in the future. Not only that but apparently they visited a lot to other time periods. Leah assumed that he was from the future and not the past though. At least if his trusty time machine broke he could easily go back to where he came from. To quote his friend Lee, "cool." Leah kept talking about how much fun it would be to go to the future and learn all about themselves. She seemed like a really chatty version of Sonia.

"Leah, I'm not from the future, I'm from 33 years ago," he said getting a little annoyed by her antics. That caused everyone to look up though and get interested. Bridget and Jonas shot up from their slouched position. Leah shut her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Apparently, the other way around wasn't very common. In fact, judging by how quiet it just got, it must have not really ever happened before. The silence was quickly broken though when Bridget fell off of the back of the couch.

"I knew it! I knew you looked familiar but I wasn't going to say anything because I thought it might be a trick. In fact, this might be some kind of trick, prove it," said Jonas immediately throwing down his magazine. He spoke quickly as Jonas took all of Tommy in. There wasn't a way to prove that Tommy was from the past was there?

"How about this, what kind of weapon is this?" asked Leah holding up something made from an egg beater. He shrugged his shoulders each time she held up a new invention or device sometimes with machines he'd never seen before. With each new answer each of them got curious and curiouser. Bridget actually touched his shoulder to make sure he was really there.

So this is what it is like to be an experiment. Tommy was starting to get more and more curious about the kids as well. He thought going to the future, everything would be advanced, but apparently not. The only thing that really changed was the technology. The mission and everything reminded him of his own time period. Nothing really changed in the future, except the two by four tech.

"Alright, what does the P in your brothers name stand for?" asked Jonas slightly excited.

"Pennywhistle," said Tommy automatically. This was something that he could answer right away and Jonas took a step back. He looked kind of freaked out at the idea. Then he finally spoke.

"You really are my uncle Tommy," he said in a dazed kind of voice. Uncle Tommy? Uncle Tommy? Uncle?! Jonas is Hoagie's kid! His brother has a kid and he's an uncle. The thought excited him as he thought of what Hoagie would be doing in the future. Since getting here, Tommy didn't really think much of his brother. Tommy only looked over the kid once more.

Jonas looked nothing like his brother. Besides the clothes that he had observed earlier there was nothing that could remind him of Hoagie facially or otherwise. His skin looked like he had a permanent tan. His hair black underneath the hat wasn't anything like Hoagie's auburn hair. If anything Jonas reminded him of numbuh 5 or Abby Lincoln. Hold up. Was… Is… Alright that would be kind of cool to get numbuh 5 as some kind of sister to him.

"Did my brother marry Abby?" he whispered and Jonas only jumped up.

"Oh gosh yes. My parents are rather famous being in sector v, my dad is numbuh 2 and my mom is numbuh 5," he said quickly before pausing, "You're my uncle Tommy and I'm your nephew Jonas. I never thought I'd see the day I'd meet you younger. Not to offend you but you are kind of old now and not as cool."

Everyone was quiet just taking this information in. Jonas stood all excited and was about to run his mouth again if none of the others would say anything. This was one of those moments where you can't just sit back and watch.

"In case you couldn't tell," piped up Leah, "My dad is numbuh 4 and my mom is numbuh 3. My full name is Leah Grace Beetles."

Huh, thought Tommy, he thought for sure that Leah was Sonia's daughter. She got all excited for missions and stuff. If they were still friends in the future, maybe her dad would be Lee, but he wasn't entirely sure. It was cool to see that Kuki and Wally were married and had some kid 33 years from now.

"You wouldn't know my parents," said Edwin, "But I might as well introduce myself. Formally I'm known as Edwin Michael Banks. My parents are from sector z and my dad is 0.4 and my mom is 0.5. They're kind of old legends to you. I'm not as widely recognized as these two though."

When he said these two he gestured to Leah and Jonas. That was when he noticed that Bridget was gone, but, he did hear a something from the kitchen. However, he already knew her mom. She said her mom was numbuh 86 but he was curious to know the dad. So Sector W has four operatives but none of them were related to numbuh 1.

"What about numbuh 1? Nigel? Doesn't he have children in the future? He's too cool not to have some kind of descendants!" remarked Tommy thinking about it.

"I'm pretty sure he has a kid somewhere in the future. Whoever it is isn't in our sector or sector v." Tommy's confused expression only made Jonas add in the explanation of sector v in the future.

"Sector V is actually filled with six operatives. My brother, Hoagie, is the sector leader and my sister Jennette is the 2 by 4 tech. Leah's sister Sally is the hand to hand combatant. The others you probably won't recognize but they are Carmela Martinez and Terence Woo," said Jonas.

Bridget walked back in with a glass of water in her hands and sat staring at him. She looked pretty stunned at him too.

Leah went and raced to her bedroom only to come back a couple minutes later. She was holding something in her hands that looked big and heavy. It looked like a text book of some kind. However, he could tell that Leah wouldn't keep some kind of textbook unless it was school. She actually looked really excited about something.

Then she put her book on the table and laid it in front of them. _The Importance of Time Travel_ by numbuh 4 Billion. It looked rather thick but roughly, from the side glance, it was only half filled out.

"I read this ten times and I'm not following a single bit of advice. However, we might need it later," she said and put it in Edwin's backpack. "Because right now we are going to go up to moonbase and filing our report, early. We're not going to say anything to anyone about Tommy being a time traveler. If anyone asks he's Jonas' cousin. And yes, numbuh 1 does have a kid, I saw the name Uno when I was with Bridget picking our numbuhs. There is a process where we can look at other operative and their numbuhs to see which one we would like to share if you wanted to."

She was saying some of that really fast that Tommy couldn't really keep up. With that she pulled Edwin by his backpack and Jonas by his bandana. Bridget automatically stood up from wherever she was and Tommy followed them back to the bus. None of them seemed to have a clue about why Leah said they would need that book later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you suppose someone is watching us?" asked Edwin finally breaking the silence. He now sat pointing to his time machine. Since the machine is a cross between a clock and a camera it could be possible. He was not exactly sure how but it could.

"I suppose, I mean it's possible, but I would have no way of knowing," stammered Tommy. He thought for a minute. If anyone was watching it he wasn't exactly sure how. Hoagie had given him the machine and he might know more about it. If anything Hoagie had come home and hooked it up to something to watch. "The machine seems to stand on its own. I don't think it'll work that way but it might."

All of them made their way to the cafeteria and skipped putting in the mission report to go to an early lunch. Well, they didn't exactly skip since Jonas complained of being hungry. Then they were going to put in the report. They had to find Sam somewhere and it might be lunch. Bridget had left to look for a table since she already had a packed lunch. Leah caught up with her sister, who was already in line for a late breakfast, and cut in front. Edwin had gone to the bathroom and was going to be at the table. So Jonas stood next to him but didn't really talk. During the trip they had all agreed that if they asked questions all of them had to be around. It seemed they weren't the only ones getting lunch food at such an early hour, since they were lunch foods on the big buffet table.

Behind them kids were talking about the new Dr. Time Space episode that aired that past Monday morning. He didn't know that the show was still going on. From what he remembered the show had ended a couple of years ago. Apparently, it had restarted because they were talking about a 20th doctor. 20 different actors played the doctor by now? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that is actually really exciting to know! He has a lot to learn about the show now. Last he had watched there was only 9 doctors.

A girl had gotten in line behind him and two more boys behind her. She looked at him rather confused.

"Who are you?" asked the girl with a frown on her face.

"I am The-," he said before catching himself. "Doctor T." Whoops, he thought, he shouldn't have done that. Tommy found himself caught in the frenzy of the new episode chat. Not only that but he didn't really discuss what he would be called in the future. Tommy started to get a little red as the girl looked at him like he was crazy. Another cracked up laughing as Tommy felt his cheeks go hot. He probably shouldn't have done that. He like the name for his time in the future though. Tommy couldn't go around and call himself "The Tommy" when everyone seemed to know him by being Jonas' uncle. That would be a giveaway that he is from the past. Or he was from the past. Tenses were going to start bothering him, he could tell.

"Oh stop staring Hannah," hissed Jonas as he grabbed a thing of mac and cheese from the buffet table. Jonas' tray had ton of food on it already.

"Awesome name dude, just saying," said a boy behind him in line. "I love that show! And the 'T' standing for Time Space is epic. I wish our ally thought of something like that. He just goes by Kevin, so boring."

"My sister and my mum love that show," said a blond boy in front of Jonas who looked a little in awe at him. "I'm Numbuh 007." Tommy looked at him to see that he knew him. A boy in a maroon hoodie with a white strip on his sleeves, black jeans, and neutral shoes. Nobody he knew at the top of his head.

"Supreme leader of the kids next door and I'm guessing you're an ally in training?"

Yes! Yes! Yes! In the future, Tommy is considered at least a little cool and the Kids Next Door didn't really make fun of his name. That is, those that didn't watch Dr. Time Space. Not only that but he also caught the attention of the supreme leader! He looked around for the girls and studied the room. The scientists grouped together and sectors usually stayed together in the lunch room. It was normal to see them mixed together though. He saw a kid from a sector eating with someone from the decommissioning team. Jonas nudged him to say something back to numbuh 007.

"Erm, yea, ally in training." That could have been a really good excuse to think of about an hour ago.

"Just put in on my tab numbuh change for a fifty," he said not really paying for his PB&J and pudding. "Don't have too much fun that you forget something." He gave him a thumbs up before heading toward a table in the far right corner of the room.

Tommy had picked up a couple pieces of food for his lunch. He wasn't so sure if eating would be good for him in the future. So on his tray sat some Amish food from Sector A. Apparently, at least according to the label, their methods of growing food hasn't changed in hundreds of years. No stupid adults got to this food before them. So on his tray lay an apple, a bologna and cheese sandwich, and freshly made apple juice. They started to make their way to the rest of sector w located somewhere in the cafeteria. It wasn't too hard to find the giggling pair of Bridget and Leah though. Bridget just so happened to be really loud.

A girl with long red hair shot right past him and Jonas said that is Bridget's sister, Natalie. He must have looked confused because Jonas said that they would tell him about their families later. If the subject ever came up again. The cafeteria soon started to get crowded from a work flow of something. From what he heard from the gossiping children, some of the teens were getting their sitting jobs for the week.

"Why are teenagers up on the base?" asked Tommy getting a little panicked. He had helped win over sector w by helping them defeat some villains. They sat down across from the girls and Edwin in the middle of the two pairs. Leah almost had her lunch done already and Edwin was working on stuffing a huge sandwich in his mouth before answering his question.

"Ahh you don't know, it's T.A.A.G.S," explained Edwin. Tommy looked really confused on that sentence. What the heck did that mean? "So we might as well tell you before you think we're getting attacked. The T stands for teenz. Teenz are operatives that stay in the kids next door after 13. They stay in the kids next door because they are exceptionally talented at spying or close to a villainous relative. They keep tabs for us so we know what to expect. It's, like, really hard to get into and you have to be like a spy for a year before you're accepted."

"Then there is A," piped up Leah. "There is two A's because they stand for adults and allies. Adults do the same things the teenz do except for adults. Generally, they are teenz first. Then allies are important to us as well. They don't really help us unless the situation is pretty dire. Like when you first join the KND Tommy, don't you remember?"

Yes, Tommy thought, Father had turned operatives into animals. The only way to keep himself from getting turned into an animal was to quit the Kids Next Door. Maybe he inspired these future kids by organizing some branch of the kids next door?

"So that's what the allies do, when we are in trouble, and KND operatives are being affected, the allies step in. Since their booger is not in the system they won't be affected. They can step in and take down whatever enemy is doing something terrible. Sometimes they'll step in on missions but they don't have to."

"Then there is G," said Bridget taking a stab at the inside of her lunchbox. Before she continued to explain the G she pulled out her lunch. There was a turkey sandwich, kettle cooked chips, a brownie, and celery with peanut butter on it. "G stand for galactic. They are operatives that fight on other planets. They come for our best operatives once every couple of years. Since they come back every so often, they decommission at 18, which is legal adult age. My sister and most of the KND hates them since they take away our best operatives. Sam calls them names like space cases or freaks on mars or whatever she can think of."

Space aliens? Did the KND actually make contact with other lifeforms on other planets? Tommy only watched as everyone at the table rolled their eyes at the mere mention of the galactic operatives. Bridget licked the peanut butter off of the celery. Clearly, the majority didn't really like them much. He didn't even understand why because if he knew an alien, he would love it. Bridget continued to eat her lunch eating all the goodies first, like the chips and brownie.

"Finally there is S, which stands for sitters," spoke up Jonas. "Which is why the teenagers are here. They are basically babysitters that are good with kids. They are not enemies and they don't really know much about the organization. Those teens are the ones that would let stay up late or at least loosen boundaries a little. They come up to the base to either get a sitting job or pick up a kid they will be babysitting."

Tommy looked at everyone in the room once more and they didn't even seem to be bothered by the older people on the moon base. Some littler kids even raced up to their babysitters ready to go home for the day. Right now, Tommy wished that they had babysitters like that in the past. He was stuck being watched by people like Cree. She was – or is it is she? - so mean when she babysits him and Hoagie. All of them started to eat their food before they had to go and file that mission report. And somehow explain Tommy. Something about who he was, how he got in, and all that jazz according to Edwin.

The girl from the camera from the treehouse, numbuh 68, came walking up to them. She stood next to a girl on her right with dark hair and a friendly smile. The girl looked really familiar with a slight wave in her hair. Then wearing a green cap sleeve shirt, tan pants, and green converse sneakers. On her left another girl with long honey blond hair. That girl didn't look very familiar at all with her blond hair tied in a ponytail, dark purple polka dot dress, and converse sneakers. He stared as they came right up to their table.

"Can't wait to hear about the mission Bridge," said Sam passing by.

"Hi Sally!" said Leah and the girl in a cap sleeved top stopped to say hi to Leah. Jonas whispered that the dark haired girl is Leah's sister. Tommy looked at her and started to wonder. How many kids did numbuh's 3 and 4 have together? How many did numbuh's 86 and 60 have together? At least he still assumed numbuh 26's dad is numbuh 60. With the last name Drilovsky and all. He remembered earlier to ask about families but the topic never came up again.

Before they could react to anything and with no warning a siren went off.

The lights swirling around weren't red like the ones he had saw on the moon base. Instead, the lights were twirling around in black. Kids everywhere were panicking and the teens were trying to calm those kids down. Next to him Jonas grabbed his hands before heading out of the cafeteria. From the corner of his eye he could see some kids preparing for a fight. Others were being rushed out of the cafeteria with their babysitters and on to a nearby bus.

He couldn't feel where they were heading. None of this base looked familiar with so many designs and twists and turns of the moonbase. Nothing looked the same anymore. Tommy only saw more kids running around preparing for a fight and a few going to a large table with old computers on it. Several looked to be hacking into something. Then the lights had stopped swirling black to start again swirling red.

"The black means something was stolen," said Edwin. "The red means we have villains here."

When he turned around he could see ice cream men filing into the moonbase and kids were already hitting them. Villains that he had never seen before were swooping out of nowhere. A lady was screaming to pick up their toys while wielding some kind of pooper scooper. A man villain was tripping kids with a giant extra-long jump rope. A set of twin kids were sitting in a machine that had hands squirming around tickling kids that were having a hard time fighting it. For some reason a couple was shooting out turtlenecks. Tons of them he couldn't even identify what they were doing.

He saw kids grabbing their 2 by 4 tech and taking out several adults fighting them. Kids were running back and forth to get weapons and so forth. Somehow in all the confusion, Tommy found himself standing alone, with no way to help. He didn't know how to work this new kind of 2 by 4 technology. The enemies were people he didn't know how to defeat. So he grabbed a familiar weapon, a splanker, which lay loose from its owner. The first thing he did was help some nearby kids take down the lady with a turtleneck cannon.

Tommy found himself close to the back of Jonas before helping him fight of a lady like Soccer Mom. Both of them took their 2 by 4 tech and kicked her back against the wall. He eyed some kids being pushed into a nearby ice cream truck? What is going on? Forgetting everyone around him, Tommy ran after the group. He saw many of them fighting off the men but the kids were being pushed off and going into earth. Tommy didn't understand what was going on but he knew they were taking the kids. Why? What reason?

He looked around and tried to find someone who he could tell. Someone like numbuh 007 or numbuh 90, they had a position of higher authority, or at least numbuh 007 did. He had to get the kids from taken away. He tried to find either one of them in the thick fight. Even more kids were being ushered away in the corner of the room. The only thing was to figure out why and he had to figure out before he found either person he was currently looking for. Without a second thought he threw himself in the crowd getting on a nearby ice cream truck. In the middle of trying to get in his splanker fell to the floor and kicked into the crowd.

Beyond noise he heard one of the men saying they'll be on earth soon. None of the kids in the group had a weapon and were kicking the captors that surrounded them. Most of the ice cream men were laughing at their pitiful attempt to fight. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the mob fight. It was Edwin that found him in the middle of the mess. Without saying a word Edwin went back into the fight, but not before handing him a familiar weapon to replace his old one. Left and right he shot orange juice at the offending party. Hordes of kids were being thinned out every time the ice cream trucks came back.

He turned his head and looked as someone ran down into the offices area. Tommy raced after whoever it was with little to know thought but at least he was prepared. With one last look into the quarrels and the black of space from the windows he ran. He ran fast until he collided with the person he was chasing for a good two minutes. He looked down and saw that he had knocked into who he had been looking for. Numbuh 007.

"Bugger off, Sam I told you to go— Hey wait a minute didn't I see you in the canteen?" he asked standing up getting dizzy. He didn't mean to hurt the supreme leader. Probably they're only son at that. Tommy handed him the glasses that he had knocked off of his face.

"Numbuh 007 something is wrong, those ice cream men, they'r- they are kidnapping operatives!" The look on numbuh 007s face made Tommy want to turn and run the other way. He was livid at the idea that some super villain tried to coordinate all of their sworn enemies to attack them. KND operatives from all over the globe were here getting their day ruined. His hand was already on the hem of his sweater ready to pull it off and make them pay. He seemed to cool off though because he kept his voice pretty even.

"Listen, I don't know your sector or ally code or even your name, but someone tried to break into the archives. The old portable code module is in there, it gets occasionally updated, and the paper copy of the blacklist. Both of which are extremely important to not get into enemy hands. I keep a key in my office and I have to get it before someone else does. I don't know if you know them but numbuh 90, numbuh 17, or numbuh 72 are the only ones that know how to shut down the entire base besides me. Find one of them and have them shut everything off the entire base will be on lockdown once everyone is gone," he said in a very rushed voice before pulling out a piece of paper. He scribbled on a corner piece of loose leaf paper before handing it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Behind him he heard footsteps and both stood on their guard. The person leading them looked a lot like… Hoagie. The leader of the sector had on a red hat, dark blue button up with a white shirt underneath, brown pants, and sneakers. Unlike Hoagie he was as thin as a rail. Next to him stood a little girl around his age that had her auburn hair tied up in two buns and goggles around her neck. Could this be Jonas's other siblings? The girl that is said to be Leah's sister stood in the tiny group.

"Sector V you're with me. You got to cover me in case someone is in there," said numbuh 007 and the pointed at Tommy. "You, run as fast as you can and get off of this base, don't get caught, get everyone into escape pods if you can. Don't look back and find your sector. If things get dire follow that paper. Jus... Just follow that paper."

Sector V only stared at him and he could feel his niece and nephew just glaring at him. They probably didn't even really know though, would they? It's not like Jonas had time to call his brother. Trying not to panic Tommy nodded his head. Sector V followed their supreme leader into the hallway and Tommy got himself out of there as possible as he could. He could hear the girl with the bun mutter something along the lines of- "is that Uncle Tommy?"- before he could run away.

Remembering those instructions were not that hard. Taking his weapon, he aimed some orange juice at the guy towering above Bridget before grabbing her hand to run. Many kids must have caught onto the kidnappings because they were getting to busses and escape pods. The villains were still trying to get them into the ice cream trucks. Find the sector, find the sector, and find the sector raced through his mind. He had Bridget already and the time was now to be a leader. Tommy didn't exactly need a team to back him up, but he needed their help to navigate through the future.

"Look!" yelled Bridget pointing to a rather large escape pod. Inside, Jonas and Edwin were holding the door open. Across the main area Leah was busy with knocking two heads together.

"Get into the escape pod, I'll go get Leah," said Tommy and amazingly enough Bridget listened to him. Running as fast as she could she raced into the escape pod. Then Tommy bravely raced to help Leah's plight. She was doing a fantastic job with those jumps and karate moves though. There in the middle of an epic battle he saw her. The girl in the polka dot dress from earlier. She had a hat on with the number 17 on it. Going with a gut instinct he raced toward numbuh 17 to deliver the message.

Her eyes meet his and he shouted it. "Numbuh 007 said shut down the base. I repeat shut down the base, shut down the-" Leah raced past him into the escape pod. She had grabbed his hand but numbuh 17 seemed to have caught his message in time. Leah reacted so fast he didn't notice that she pressed the green button.

The ride down was oddly quiet after the loud ringing in his ears. Everyone was rather cramped in the escape pod seeing as it was only built for two. Leah only glared at him from across the pod.

"Close down the base?" said Leah so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Is numbuh 007 out of his mind!? That could lead to so many problems."

She sighed and looked up at the top of the pod with a bit of an exasperated look on her face. What was wrong with shutting down the base? Tommy bit his own lip confused on what would happen. Nobody could get in or out of that base because of the lockdown. What if kids were still in there? What if some of their enemies were in there? He sighed as the rest of the team only glumly looked out into the void of space.

Tommy clutched whatever was in his hand tighter and only stared as well. What exactly had he got himself into? Now he found himself stuck with a totally new sector. He is stuck about 33 years into the future. Who knows if his brother knew if he was gone or not. They were floating down to earth and who knows where they were going to land. That was when he heard Bridget start to cry.

"My sister is in there," wailed numbuh Bridget as Leah tried to calm her down. Very slowly, he snuck a look at Jonas and Edwin, who only froze. Jonas had at least two older siblings up there on the base. Tommy knew next to nothing about Edwin's family. Now that he thought of it, Tommy should have brought that subject back to life. Tommy found that he had to change the topic fast. Before Bridget started to have a temper tantrum. Before he could bring up a new topic they found themselves landing on earth. Hopefully it was a nearby base that had some kind of communications to the kids next door.

As soon as Tommy opened the escape pod, there was no such luck. They had gotten off course and found themselves in the middle of some kind of city. He turned and looked around to notice a giant Ferris wheel behind him. Next to that lay a river that kind of smelled. Not too far in the distance they could make out a clock tower. This looked kind of familiar from watching all the Doctor Time Space episodes. They were in London England. Why did the escape pod land them there? That didn't matter because they needed a plan. They, or at least him, had to figure out why those kids were being kidnapped.

Behind them the escape pod seemed to have crashed to the point of no return. The sides were ripped and the inside controls were locked in place. It was a miracle that the whole thing didn't really explode upon impact. At one point Bridget and Leah broke up and Bridget started to scout the area not too far away. Edwin scouting as well. Jonas was trying to get a phone he had on him to work. Leah looked around at the wreckage of the escape pod.

"That was a tampered with escape pod," said Leah poking around. "We were supposed to land on Arctic Base, not in London."

Now Tommy's questions started to grow. Why were those kids kidnapped? Who is behind kidnapping kids? Did the kids on the moonbase get out okay? Who tampered with the escape pod? Would he ever get to go home? He found himself hungry for answers trying to figure out what to do next. Then the thought struck him, when he was talking to numbuh 007, he had an accent. An English accent much like numbuh 1's. The English kids next door... Why didn't he think of finding Sector E two minutes ago?

"Guys what if we go find Sector E, they might be able to help us," said Tommy getting excited. He was going to meet even more KND operatives, ones that weren't on the moonbase during the attack. If Sector W actually listened to him and followed him. The only thing was, Tommy didn't know where the treehouse was. It seemed Leah had read his mind.

"How do we find their treehouse?" asked Leah catching up to him. Then it dawned on her that she would already know about that. In the sector leader class, they had a chance to see every sectors treehouse. She should have known better than to ask the others what she should already know. She is new to the position but it wasn't too long since she got trained to forget stuff like that. She looked around and finally did notice the outline of it in the distance. They just had to figure out how to get there. "Bridget you travel a lot do you know how to get there?"

Before saying anything Bridget just started to walk to the nearest train station. Confused and unsure Edwin and Jonas just started to follow her. But that didn't stop either boy from commenting on why Bridget was the one leading while it should be Leah.

"How come we are listening to Bridget? Leah you're supposed to be sector leader," said Edwin as they turned into the busy street. "I may not know about directions but I could very well figure it out."

"Because I already know London numbuh 27," snapped Bridget. "Before my dad was relocated we lived in London for about a week before going to Ireland." She was pleasant to be around when she was annoyed. That seemed to shut Edwin up but Tommy found himself curious as they boarded a double decker bus instead of the train. He was actually excited to be getting in one of those.

"What do you mean relocated? Who is your dad?" asked Tommy though he already knew.

"My dad was in the army for the past 17 years and we moved around a lot. It wasn't until he got offered a job at a military school when we settled down. Now he is the principal and lectures military history occasionally."

Tommy immediately thought that he should have seen that one coming.

"That explains so much!" nearly screamed Jonas. "Your sister is strict when it comes to training and very by the book in arctic base. Wow, that explains why she seems so… Well… Erm she can be pretty harsh."

Tommy thought for a moment because that girl, numbuh 68, did not seem that way at all. All of the talk seem to have stopped when they came to the treehouse. It wasn't that far from where they had landed thankfully. It had suddenly become eerily quiet as they stared at Sector E's treehouse. Everyone stopped short when they saw the treehouse. It had been changed from what it originally looks like. It wasn't normal, instead of a huge treehouse, it looked… abandoned. There was no reaction from anyone in the area either.

Unsure of what to do and little to no direction from his new 'friends;' Tommy walked right up to the house underneath the tree. It looked a pretty nice house at least looked nice from the outside. That is, with a giant treehouse on top of it at least. He raised his hand and knocked on the front door. Then right away the door opened.

"Guys do you think we should let Tommy do the leading?" asked Leah as Tommy approached the door. Everyone looked at her and Leah only tried gulping back her fears. Maybe this was best for the rest of the team.

"Due to the fact that you feel awkward and that he could do so much better?" asked Edwin being genuine. He wasn't trying to hurt Leah's feelings but the look on Leah's face showed that it did hurt. It took a split second for Bridget to smack the back of his head. He was being honest and that really hurt.

"Edwin, please shut up," said Jonas. "I have to agree with you Leah. Not that you're doing a bad job or anything. It's just that Uncle Tommy has the experience. We're just learning. Maybe we could all learn something from him."

"That' what I'm thinking," said Leah then turning to Edwin. "I didn't need help from the peanut gallery."

"Hey you asked for my opinion. I was being honest."

"Honest? I think the delightful side is coming out of you a bit," snapped Bridget. "Let's all stand together and try not to kill each other. I mean we are still new at this."

"Guys look," said Leah pointing to the door. The door opened and all of them looked surprised to see an adult in the doorway.

In the doorway stood a woman with long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was already dressed for work wearing a long white lab coat.

"Hello, uh, is your kid's home?" asked Tommy feebly pointing to the treehouse.

"No, sorry, you got the right house though. I think her grandfather died and they moved to America for the holiday. I'm only house sitting," said the lady. "The rest of the kids that play in the treehouse are at the pub, The Sugary Belch. Down the street across from the library. Gotta go before I'm late. Cheerio."

She pushed past him, locked the door, and leaving Tommy in stunned silence.

She had quickly left leaving Tommy looking stunned. Tommy found himself having a hard time wrapping his head around this. So he turned and faced sector w to tell them nobody was around.

"We're going to The Sugary Belch," said Tommy. Amazingly, enough the others listened to him. It wasn't until halfway down the street of not saying anything did one of them speak up.

"Listen Tommy," said Bridget catching up with him. "While you were talking to that lady, we talked. We all agreed that you should be our sector leader while you're here. Leah doesn't really feel comfortable leading during a horrible time. You're doing a good job and if you need help from us, we'll be glad to help you in anyway."

"Alright, I think we should go see if we could find sector E in this country. Like we agreed on," said Tommy taking it in stride. It didn't take long though. The Sugary Belch wasn't too far from the treehouse. As the woman said, right across the street from the library.

They had all walked in and Tommy thought it wasn't too hard to point sector E out in the crowd. At least he thought it wouldn't be. He just had to find a group of five kids to help them. With no communications it would be difficult but not too hard.


End file.
